


I am Violet... (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Finally, Movie is coming!, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: A fanmix for Violet which is mostly about her and always also about Gilbert
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 5





	I am Violet... (Fanmix)

KyoAni has posted the first trailer and something that had NOT made me happy in the show has been rectified - guess who is finally, finally found and back!

YES! Anyway. Here you go

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/violet-evergarden-i-am-violet/)

[I am Violet (Mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/violet-evergarden-i-am-violet/)

and yes I know that the song by Luna Haruna is from Fate/Zero, sue me, but it fits so well lyrics-wise:

Tracks

**Within Temptation- Frozen**   
**Evan Call - Fractured Heart**   
**河野万里奈 - Weight of the World (jap. Version - '壊レタ世界ノ歌)**

Lyrics  
 _I feel like I'm losing hope_  
 _In my body and my soul_  
 _And the sky, it looks so ominous_  
 _And as time comes to a halt_  
 _Silence starts to overflow_  
 _My cries are inconspicuous_

_Tell me God, are you punishing me?_   
_Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?_   
_This is my redemption song_   
_I need you more than ever right now_   
_Can you hear me now?_

_Cause we're going to shout it loud_   
_Even if our words seem meaningless_   
_It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world_   
_I wish that someway, somehow_

_That I could save every one of us_   
_But the truth is that I'm only one girl_   
_Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life_   
_Come to life..._

_After all the laughter fades_   
_Signs of life all washed away_   
_I can still, still feel a gentle breeze_   
_No matter how hard I pray_   
_Signs of warning still remain_   
_And life has become my enemy_

_Tell me God, are you punishing me?_   
_Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?_   
_This is my redemption song_   
_I need you more than ever right now_   
_Can you hear me now?_

_Cause we're going to shout it loud_   
_Even if our words seem meaningless_   
_It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world_   
_I wish that someway, somehow_

_That I could save every one of us_   
_But the truth is that I'm only one girl_   
_Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life_   
_Come to life..._

_Cause we're going to shout it loud_   
_Even if our words seem meaningless_   
_It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world_   
_I wish that someway, somehow_   
_That I could save every one of us_   
_But the truth is that I'm only one girl_

_Still, we're going to shout it loud_   
_Even if our words seem meaningless_   
_It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world_   
_I hope that someway, somehow_   
_That I could save every one of us_   
_But the truth is that I'm only one girl_

_Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life_   
_Come to life..._

**Plumb - Need You Now (How Many Times)**   
**TRUE - Letter**

Lyrics (engl. translation)

_Let’s just quietly_   
_Listen to the wind under the same sky_   
_Even though_   
_You are not there_   
_Already how many times have_   
_The words I’ve written flown away and disappeared_   
_Like feathers_

_Love is always_   
_Existing where the sun shines_   
_Even if it can’t be seen_   
_Even if it can’t be felt_   
_May it be by your side_

_Just gently_   
_The trees in the forest sing in the rain_   
_As if they are_   
_Cheering me up_

_I walk on earth_   
_That is not yet dried_   
_A road to someday_

_Love is always_   
_Like clear water_   
_After I have accepted it_   
_I am separated once again_   
_Just like you_

_Love is always_   
_Existing where the sun shines_   
_Even if it can’t be seen_   
_Even if it can’t be felt_   
_May it be by your side_

**Avaivartika - SKY5**  
Lyrics (engl. Translation)

_I grew unable to feel the sound of the wind anymore_   
_That's the breath of one of numerous possibility_   
_If the winding road leads to anywhere_   
_It'd be great if I can reach the hill of the shining stars_

_Can no longer fit in this cramped room_   
_This limitless feeling had already grown too big_   
_Even if I am out of breath, not even going to stop_

_Tonight I reach out my hand to the distant night sky_   
_The distance of those countless shining light is just infinite_   
_Everyone has the freedom to paint what is ahead from here_   
_To the sky, to the sky_

_I grew unable to see the immensity of the world anymore_   
_That's the chance meeting with one of the numerous me_   
_If the winding road leads to anywhere_   
_It'd be great if I can reach the hill of the shining stars_

_As I am going to drown in the repeating days_   
_I can't get out of the loop_   
_I don't even know the words to seek help_

_Tonight I reach out my hand to the distant night sky_   
_The distance of those countless shining light is just infinite_   
_Everyone has the freedom to paint what is ahead from here_   
_To the sky, to the sky_

_With a long jump with one mind_   
_not galloping over the downhill, but rather flying high_

_Tonight I reach out my hand to the distant night sky_   
_The distance of those countless shining light is just infinite_   
_Everyone has the freedom to paint what is ahead from here_   
_To the sky, to the sky_

_Everyone has wings on their back_   
_to go further to what is ahead from here_   
_To the sky, to the sky_

**Lindsey Stirling- Underground**

**Luna Haruna - 空は高く風は歌う**  
Lyrics (engl. translation)

_Why is the sky so blue?_   
_as if none of it knows about sorrow?_   
_It always crumbles away toward tomorrow without hesitation_

_My life was born lacking_   
_It’s something filled with pain_   
_Then you touched my incomplete heart_

_We’ll go through the future together_   
_with an untainted strength_

_The sky is high and the wind sings_   
_I had a dream_   
_People can find_   
_joy someday_   
_Or so you believed with the eyes of a child_   
_I’m by your side_   
_as we pass through the frozen forest_   
_So that your eyes won’t hesitate_   
_in the grief of the world_

_Why is it that only the unreachable light_   
_always shine toward the unfulfillable tomorrow_   
_with righteousness brighter than anything, judging people?_

_I gently touched your cold back_   
_You’re someone who didn’t believe in the kindness of the world_   
_So you were kinder than anyone else_

_I lived for the future_   
_Leaving my wind behind in the sky_

_Where do dreams sleep?_   
_One day, everyone would be gone_   
_I believed I can become a fragment of light_   
_that washes back and forth onto this riverbank_   
_The wishes returning to the darkness_   
_will burn away_   
_By the guidance of their light_   
_The world will dream again_

_The sky is high and the wind sings_   
_of the memories of a dream you had_   
_Your shout_   
_is reaching_   
_tenderly_

**Céline Dion - Then You Look At Me**


End file.
